Paying Up
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Imagine your OTP fighting over who is paying for the both of them (and their kids if they have any) to do something, like a tourist attraction, or for a meal at a restaurant, etc. Cute short Texi scene.


_Imagine your OTP fighting over who is paying for the both of them (and their kids if they have any) to do something, like a tourist attraction, or for a meal at a restaurant, etc._

 _I haven't written any cute Texi family stories for a while, so voila - a very short scene based on this prompt!_

* * *

"I'll pay for us."

"No, it's fine. I'll pay."

"I have money."

"Well I have just got my week's wages. It's my treat."

"But Dad gave me money for us to go out together," Tom reasons. "I'll pay. You keep your wages."

"But I work hard for this money. I want it to mean something," argues his girlfriend. "I want us to spend a family day out together, like this. I'll pay."

"But my family has the money to spare for us," Tom replies, looking up at the sign above them which reads in purple loopy letters: 'Greenthorpes Theme Park'. Beyond that, only about a hundred metres away, loops a large rollercoaster, which disappears behind a group of trees to the right. The distant sound of children screaming can be heard from the concealed area, and mixed scents of popcorn, candyfloss and smoke are intermingled in the light breeze of the late morning.

"And my family doesn't?" Lexi replies, affronted.

Tom recognises her expression and knows to tread cautiously. "Well, to be fair, you're not exactly on the _best_ terms with your family, are you?" he reasons carefully.

"I may not be, but I'm not broke," Lexi points out. "I come from a well-off family, better than you, even!"

"But they hate you."

Lexi contemplates this. "True."

"So I should pay. Since you don't get the money from them to spend, like I do from my family." Tom smiles at the thought of his own family, which he's very close to. Lexi notices this slightly enviously. It's true that she and her father don't really see eye to eye, and it's best not to talk about her brother, who she can definitely do without, but she does sometimes wish she has what Tom has, that easy, friendly relationship with his gran and his dad, without having to worry about status and impressing them.

But then again, she has her new family. And that's all she really needs.

"I don't need them to throw money at me," defends Lexi. "I can manage perfectly fine on my own income. Which means: I buy the tickets."

"But I'm telling you, you can spend your earned money on something that you want. For yourself." Tom beams, satisfied with this argument.

"This is what I want to spend it on though!" Lexi argues. "And it is for myself. Myself and my family, who I'd like nothing better than to treat to a nice family day out."

"But I want to treat you," Tom says plaintively. "You work so hard for us, Lexi, and you have these jobs that you work so hard to earn money from, just to look after us. I feel bad that I haven't quite secured a job yet, and you deserve to be treated once in a while."

"That's what I'm saying. I want to spend some of that money on treating us, since I earned it," Lexi repeats decisively. "So therefore, I'm paying."

"No, I'm paying."

"I think you'll find I'm paying."

"I think you'll find you're not."

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Er, Mum? Dad?"

The interruption comes from Benny Jr, who is sitting on a nearby bench, typing on his phone and looking at them both almost disbelievingly with one raised eyebrow. "You _live_ together. Remember? Why don't you just _split_ the cost?"

"Oh yeah," Tom says slowly, like it's only just occurred to him.

Lexi smiles somewhat sheepishly. "That could work too."

"Though I'm paying for the popcorn," Tom quickly adds.

" _Tom_!"

"Duh." The teenager turns back to his phone with a sigh, shaking his head sadly at his parents' stupidity. "Can we just go _in_ now?"

His mum smiles, ruffling his hair, to which her fifteen year old son squirms away from in protest. "Yes, dear. Let's go in. Both paying. Together."

Benny raises his eyes to the heavens sarcastically. " _Thank_ you."

 _A/N) Oh Benny. Ever the voice of reason. How would they survive without you? XD_


End file.
